Elesa
Elesa is the capital city of the state of Pekasno. Elesa is the youngest city with a population of 25,000+ in Pekasno, being established in 2002, honoring the death of Elesa Kreiberg, who died in a violent black on white crime assault, Elesa was originally named Bergdon, which was Pekasno's second largest city that existed since 1889. Elesa became the capital city succeding Omana, due to the fact that Omana became more and more immigrant prone, thus more violence. Elesa is a very educated city, consistently ranking as one of the best cities for education, it is also among one of the cleanest, healthiest, homogeneous, and safest cities. Geography Like almost all MidWestern and Wasomo cities, Elesa is dominated by almost completely flat lands, with small hills that has no more than 15m in height. That being said, Elesa is a very unique city. It's entire downtown core is below sea level, and is surrounded by a huge wall blocking Lake Bergdon. Although, massive technology was used to contruct the under sea level downtown early in 1912, it was a very creative way and a future in technology. Demographics The white population of Elesa (Bergdon) in 1991 was 98.3%, now it's only 88%. Crime See More Age Structure Poverty by ages Poverty by race Educational attainment for 25 - 65 Elesa is among one of the most educated cities in Enhofe, it has almost no high school dropouts at all, while 3/4 of all adults have a bachelor's degree. Almost 2/5 adults have professional degrees as well. However, affrimitave action is still present in this city, despite being a very conservative city, thus the only race in poverty are whites, since whites must pay a lot of money to the minorities. Unemployment rate for races whose aged 25 - 65 Like most conservative cities, Elesa's employment rate is extremely low. It is more than 3x lower than that of US average, and people enjoy good quality jobs. However, whites are still forced to pay a lot of money towards affrimative action for non-whites, still bringing up the issues about inequality towards whites. Employment for 15-24 The amount of people who work in Elesa at the ages of 15-24 is higher than that of Enhofe average. The reason why a lot of younger people work is so that older people who have skills can do more better jobs, and help raise Elesa's economy significantly. Employment for 65 and older The amount of seniors who work in Elesa is below that of Enhofe average. Income and Taxes Due to the great education in the city, the income per person is very high, however like all cities in the US, mixed people have very anti-social behaviors, following by not going to school or no real reasons, thus they still have very low income. Since affrimative action is strong in this city, no minorities live in poverty, and whites have to pay a significant amount of money to help minorities. Elesa's tax pay percentage is higher than that of MidWestern Enhofe average, but below Enhofe average. Due to affrimative action, whites are the only race needed to pay tax, thus it sparks inequality towards whites that they have to take care of non-whites. The amount of tax you pay after you buy something in this city is 6%. Healthcare There are 6 hospitals in Elesa, leading to 3.86 hospitals per 100,000. Obesity of those 25 and older The obesity rate of adults in Elesa is below Pekasno average, and significantly below Enhofe average, making it one of the healthiest cities. Children and teenager obese rate Elesa's child and teenager obesity rate is a tiny bit lower than Pekasno average, but siginificantly below Enhofe average.